The Mystrade Life
by GregAJMurphy
Summary: General Mystrade ramblings from the point of view from my favorite OTP. Maybe a bit NSFW for some shippers hence the rating of T. I would love it if maybe you other Sherlockians sents ome pror maybe even a collab request via PM :D
1. Chapter 1

**It was one cold, bleak day per usual for DI Lestrade as he was on a case with Sherlock again... Sherlock solved it pretty quickly by pointing out the pressure marks on the stiff's facial hair that were made by a rubbish grabber and that the whole police dept. were stupid for not noticing it was obviously Mr. Remeus the gardener of the unfortunate man.**

I wasn't sure if this day would get better, I was used to how many mundane days I had to endure but Mycroft Holmes' jet black Mercedes definitely changed all that, as it pulled up in front of me.

His voice commanded me "Get into the car Detective Inspector Lestrade." I was taken to a derelict office block where there was a solitary desk and a chair, Mycroft stood propped upon the bloody black umbrella he **always** had with him, leaning occasionally and he told me "Sit down. Now, I have been watching you and I have noticed about the many problems you encounter with your cases at work. I can help you with those when my brother refuses to help at all *Damn his stubbornness* Mycroft paused and continued in a lower almost inaudible tone... and I can help with stitching the other parts of your life together too..." I squeaked like a hamster and then cleared my throught gruffly. Mycroft grinned with a warm smile I had no idea that the older Holmes had a better understanding far from what Sherlock's mind was ever going to be capable of understanding without thinking it was too boring. "I'll take that as a yes, then shall I?" He had answered then, out of nowhere Anthea appeared "I've come to take you home now DI Lestrade..." and within minutes I was home . I had just made a cup of tea, when my pocket buzzed with a text from Mycroft... _**I'll be there on whatever terms you like- MH **_and that's how it started, it doesn't explain why but it does explain how. We were just two lonely guys with pressure from our jobs, total opposites if you like but, then again they say opposites attract... Whoever "They" are.

The next day I had come into work to find Sherlock had broke into someone's flat **just to retrieve his blue scarf. **I was flabbergasted, a genius like Sherlock (don't tell him though, he's big headed enough already!) doing something like that to get a scarf. Turns out he'd noticed the fact that the couple had just moved in and pretended he'd forgotten his keys to then reach the scarf that was stuck on the branches of a tree outside... Only problem was he asked to use their balcony and walked in before the poor woman on the intercom could say anything. Then her boyfriend had got out of the shower and thought Sherlock was a burglar or something. he'd been put in a cell.

Anderson and Donovan where having a field day "We told it wasn't long until he pushed his luck, sir and here's proof." they had said quick as lightening.

I could square one with my colleagues...No wait not with Donovan and Anderson on my back. My pocket buzzed, and Mycroft sharp as ever had said _**Apologies for my brother causing trouble for you like that. Rest assured I will sort it for you-MH**_

Half an hour later, was sitting in my office drinking coffee. Mycroft walked and simply said "All sorted, sorry about that he's always been so...for want of a better word-**difficult**, so... I think that's most of the cases you've been stuck on sorted too. I stared and then spoke "Want to talk somewhere other than this office" I asked. Mycroft stood up with the help of his umbrella and and gave me the nod. We went to Speedy's cafe in North Gower st. when we got there and sat down at a table Mycroft commented "I don't frequent cafes, usually..." I cleared my throught and Mycroft stopped musing over his shoes and looked at me politely "I wanted to bring you here because I want you... to help out the other side of my life." I looked up to Mycroft hopefully and to my surprise he nodded "Of course I will help you... with that, I want to keep seeing you on any terms you like...Work or otherwise."

I got up to buy something to eat, and it hit me when I was in the queue. Did Mycroft actually like me?, like **like ME** as in more than friends... I had always known I was gay, I just went out with Caroline to try and fit in when I was younger... I was next in the queue before I knew it and I brought a Mustard & Ham sandwich. Then Mycroft took me to his place...


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft place was astounding, I couldn't stop reeling I can only describe it as one bloody massive town house in the borough of Islington. He smiled reassuringly at me as we pulled up in the graveled drive and invited me inside. We sat and discussed nothing in particular and I suddenly felt like nothing else in my weird life would go wrong ever again, and then I realized Mycroft had spoken to me directly and I had fazed out a little "Would you like a drink, Detective Inspector?" I winced at the fact Mycroft was still calling me by my job title and said "Yes, I'd like that but perhaps we could call each other by first name as, I think we've left a formal environment..." Mycroft nodded in totally understanding and agreed "OK, Gregory that is fine. What do you say about Cherry brandy?

We drank and talked and later Mycroft lit the huge fire in the main room... I must have gotten really drunk on the brandy because I don't remember anything else after that ... I found myself drowsily awakening in a four poster. I was shocked... "Shit, please don't tell me I slept with Mycroft Holmes when I was drunk!" a voice came closer from the corridor "Yes Gregory you fell asleep, by the fire so I put you in the spare room but you haven't slept with me..." Mycroft emerged with glass of water and a cup of tea. He was in his pyjamas with his dark gingery hair tousled with sleep. My boxers grew a little to tight for comfort and eventually gave away my feelings through the duvet, "Mycroft?..." I squeaked, my voice tinged with arousal. He shushed me putting the drinks on the the bedside table, as if I were a child with his first ever erection and said seductively "...Would you like to Gregory?, I haven't got to be present at work for a couple of hours yet."

I took the kneeling position on the mattress. Mycroft Holmes sure knew what to do in every situation. His deft hands slipped into my Lonsdale boxers and encouraged my raging erection with care. and then he let me kiss him passionately until l I had almost reached climax. I confidently smiled, wrapping my hand around my penis, as my release came charging through me making me moan in pleasure. He panted like a cheetah as he too reached release moments after I had. Hot and sticky we burst into a fit of laughter, and he brushed my hair adoringly as I flopped on to the the pillows and whispered "You are pretty amazing for your first time aren't you Gregory..." I gasped in exhaustion "Yes, well if you think so Mycroft..."

He handed me the glass of water from the bedside table and I thirstily drank in great, loud gulps. He glanced at the ornate clock on the dresser and sipped his tea thoughtfully then, after he had finished the last drop in his cup he began to dress humming "Ode to Joy" as he pulled on pristine starched, white socks and suspenders, a pair of neatly folded Flint & Tinder boxers and then he slipped into his usual block colour shirts and Ted Baker three piece suit. He stopped to smile and then asked me "What cuff links do you think go with my shirt?" I stuttered as I realized he'd known all this time that I had been watching him dress.

"I'm not really sure Mycroft, I don't own any shirts that don't have buttons... but the ones you wore yesterday looked fine with your outfit." Mycroft smiled warmly as if the happiness I had given him in that sentence was going to heat him up all day.


	3. Chapter 3

I got up after Mycroft had left for work because I thought it was time I checked into New Scotland Yard too. I must have been dreaming of Mycroft after he left because I woke up from my dozing with a morning glory to greet me. I hadn't had this for what seemed like ages... But then again, the leaners were the consequence. I ran into the en suite in agony hastily pulling my belt buckle and pleading "I used to be ok with this, but now it really hurts..." finally, it undid and I made a mental note not do it up so tight. "Aauuuh!" I muttered gripping the wall so much with my right hand that I was afraid I would pull the paint off... After the leaner had gone I found myself saying "Woah, will a Holmes give someone that much of a drainer! I feel sorry for John..." I had a shower and came out feeling refreshed... and then I realized I didn't have any spare clothes with me and that I would smell clean but my clothes probably didn't.

"Oh, fuck I didn't bring any clothes with me did I?!" I exclaimed crossly. I couldn't possibly borrow anything from Mycroft...Sherlock would definitely notice that I was wearing his brother's clothing and would bring it up rather pompously as normal. "Screw it! I'll just have to wear the day before's clothes. I hurriedly searched for my clothes which had been strewn all over the room presumably because I had been **really** drunk... Finally I found all my items of clothing that I had taken off and dashed out grabbing an apple from the bowl in the hallway.

Donovan was waiting for me the moment a stepped into the 'Yard a smirk hiding behind her normal face "Late night then sir?,"she asked "Yes, but I'm ok for working now Sally." ... the day seemed almost a blur of paper interviews following cases and nothing else of interest but just that. And to top it all off John had come into my office saying "It's no use, I'm sorry I can't get him to come unless it's above "7" or something silly but he's agreed to skype so he can analyse without wasting his time." I sighed Sherlock bloody Homes and his silly too boring case scale I thought. "Ok, guys get to crime scene in Hyde park."

The body really scared me more than any other did in my entire career. The boy Gerard-Flyn Tromanns had been just fourteen, someone had chased him here late at night and then he had been knocked unconscious and burnt to a cinder.-according to Sherlock's skype call analysis- His eyeballs had been gouged out and had been sent to Sherlock in a package along with a letter written in the boy's blood, which John read out to us "He shalt not suffer a burden in death, a wish foretold with bated breath- Death personified gang" "Great, I'm coming after all this has resulted in an "8"see you there!" Sherlock's voice blasted out of John's Laptop and looked at John with annoyance clearly shown on my face "Does he have to get so excited about this?, there's a poor kid lying burnt to hell in a local park and, I've got to tell his relatives later."

John looked at me with the intention of saying something but deciding against it as Sherlock strolled up to the tape large as bloody life looking like it was Xmas morning. He stared at the grass, and at the victim's clothing. then turned to me "Victim's part of a rival gang to the "Death personified gang" judging from the stitching of the jacket he's taken down and up countless times so it wasn't his and it was given to him. Drafted in recently to the gang hence the pocket knife being as sharp and neat as a pin. But, Unfortunately the gang's probably been notified of the police's actions so they've left the body, and who knows maybe even the country... I stared and snapped "Sherlock, if you're making this up..." Sherlock sighed obviously greatly disappointed in me and added curtly "If this is what shagging does to your nerves Lestrade, I suggest you don't do anything to strenuous at all, I can tell because there is a plane ticket payed for by someone who isn't related to the boy stuck inside the letter, check for yourself." I did as I was told for fear that if I didn't I might be enticed to sock Sherlock one in the face. He really was infuriating one day and a saint the next, but by god did the team and I need his help. I had checked the ticket and declared the case officially closed.

I sent Mycroft a text nervously as he'd normally contact me not the other way around. _**Just finishing a case, soon see you I hope -GL**_

then Donovan drove me back to the Yard and I phoned to tell the Tromanns' of their son's death. After I had come of the phone a text was received from Mycroft **_I will send a car, to New Scotland Yard see you soon-MH_**

I punched out, told the team I was leaving and walked out onto the pavement just as the Merc rolled up to greet me with Anthea in the back ever present with her Blackberry.

While in the car we passed Sherlock and John walking back to Baker st. and I was sure John was arguing with Sherlock "-You can't say stuff like that in front of everyone, it's wrong and it's his own choice." Sherlock whined like a child "Oh, but it's so blatantly obvious, of course they're a couple! You must have noticed how fatigued he looked and then there's the limp that screams action in the bedroom-" Sherlock was cut off by John hissing "Sherlock, behave! What does it matter if they're happy together." and I smirked and everyone thinks they're a couple. Sherlock's nothing but a heavily relyant over-grown child with a over-active mind racing out of control...


	4. Chapter 4

**I was at the Diogenes club in the strangers' room missing Gregory terribly, I was also trying to concentrate on some files but once I had thought of Lestrade I couldn't think strait anymore... **

Finally I closed the file I had lost interest in and text him _**come to the Diogenes club at once. I need to see you-MH**_ Perhaps it was the fact that he was on the way back from work and wouldn't seeing me because we had been going out for a while now... I looked up as there was a knock at the door Anthea entered followed by Lestrade "Lestrade to see you sir" she droned as she never looked up from her Blackberry, she left closing the door behind her silently. Gregory spoke softly " ? You wanted to see me?" Yes, Gregory I do... I have missed your company over these last few days and there's something I would like. I flashed Gregory the look which he instantly understood...

* * *

I knew Mycroft was stressed the moment he texted me on my way back walking from New Scotland Yard, I also knew exactly what he wanted me to do to make him feel better after Anthea had left the room. He gave me the nod and I said "Sure?..." he agrees in Silence and unzips his trousers pulling them down. No one will know that he has his trousers are around his ankles, the desk is so low to the ground. I smile up at him from underneath it. "Ready?" I ask. Mycroft ajusts his position on the chair and I gently pull his cock out of of his expensive boxers massage it gently...

* * *

Gregory is helping me by giving me this as treatment for my job induced stress... and I am just starting to feel the amazing burn of arousal like a sparkler in the pit of my stomach...and before I know it My pulse is racing and my cock quickly becomes rock hard and curves up eagerly. I moan a little and stuff my tie in my mouth so's not to make any loud noises as his hand takes a firm grip around my thick shaft. Very slowly and lovingly he begins to move his hand up and down my throbbing shaft. Starting off slowly but soon he's moving his hand faster and faster, and pulling down on my cock which he damn well knows I like. I am breathing really hard now, and lost in the rhythm, each movement is heaven on earth. I feel my gut muscles starting to tighten, and the pressure stating to build, my cock is harder than ever. The pressure is starting to build more and more, my pulse is racing, I tense my body to try and stop it building, I tighten my fists, and I grip the chair, shut my eyes tight, I try and hold back just a second more, but suddenly I cannot hold back anymore, and huge waves of pleasure overcomes me as my cock thrusts out with a massive arc of seamen that shoots out almost uncontrollably mostly on my trousers. My knees are shaking in exuastion and Gregory produces a packet of tissues and alcohol hand sanitizer cleaning me up as if I were a messy infant covered in chocolate ice cream.

Just as Gregory is about to get out from under the desk after doing up my trousers, Anthea pops her head around the door and asks "Are you ok Sir, you look a bit flushed? I turned a smiled "It's ok thank you, Anthea it's just a bit /hot/ in here that's all. I'm going to leave soon have the car ready, please." Anthea glances away from Blackberry momentarily and says "ok, right away sir." Gregory crawls out from underneath the desk and smiles like the Cheshire cat. I whisper into his ear "That was great!... it was just what I needed Gregory...Thank you" Then we walked outside where the Mercedes was waiting and went home.


	5. Chapter 5

**April fools. I was dubious of what Gregory was worried about until I checked the calendar. He says it's terribly childish, the stuff his colleges get up to...  
**

**I was adamant he'd be fine but, he still looked like a rabbit in front of headlights so I monitored his dept's online shopping purchases for any anomalies and gave him advice through a wire...**

* * *

Mycroft had me wired, in case of any pranks the dept's staff wanted to pull on me. I got in and everything seemed fine inside my dept. "**_tripwire on your office door put there by Anderson & Donovan activating a bucket containing honey and feathers. Carefully step over it and cut the line when you take the bucket of the top of the ajar door."_**

Mycroft was sharp. I cautiously hopped over the wire that Mycroft had pointed out to me and took down the bucket of honey and feathers. conferring the chair was safe with Mycroft; I sat down and looked at some files Donovan had thrown down on my desk with a sigh as she had just come in. "_**Clearly she's upset, that the prank wasn't successful." Mycroft's voice crisply declared through my earpiece. **_

"Tea?", asked Donovan a tad sarcastically. "Yes, please Sally, one sugar" I answered optimistically smiling up at her from the opened case file. moments later Donovan came back with my tea and then left. _**"I wouldn't drink that if I where you, Gregory. DI Dimmock has put salt in it instead of sugar" Mycroft commented, a tone of disappointment in his voice, "Childish" he muttered.**_

After I had tipped the salty waste of tea (that would have been avoided anyway the stations' tea is dismally awful now that we have a vending machine instead of a kettle!) into the bin by my desk and finished the case files Donovan had given me. I checked the digital clock on the wall which said 11:59 am. _**Mycroft read my exact thoughts saying "Only one hour to go until April fools is over."**_ I noticed the happiness in his tone of voice and went to train my aim at shooting practice. after I had gotten confident my aim was to my standards I went back to collect my belongings. _**"Congratulations Gregory, It's now 12:01 I'm sending the car to collect you now." **_

* * *

**And that was how I made Gregory an expert at avoiding pranks, although I do say so myself he is actually quite underrated by his colleagues... I shall tell him that later...**

* * *

I got home and Mycroft was waiting for me, as usual. "You certainly did well today, Gregory. I would go as far as to saying you'll be amply rewarded..."

I looked at Mycroft a grin spreading like wildfire across my face. "How do you always know what I want, Myc we have only been going out less than a year!?

Mycroft rose and stood close facing me his eyebrow raising as he said subjectively "That's is more than enough time to know what pleases you, Gregory."

I couldn't restrain my feelings anymore. My dick stood to attention like a soldier who was passionate about his duty. I growled pushing Mycroft back forcibly on to the sofa he'd been sitting on previously. I sounded deep and masterful as I told him commandingly "You're wearing too many things, Myc take them off and I'll claim you as my reward!" Mycroft's pupils dilated swiftly like a cat who was playful, as he pulled down his trousers along with my own never losing eye contact for a second. I pulled his tie off with my teeth like a carrion bird ripping through a freshly deceased target animal. His manly hands hurriedly undid his shirt buttons to reveal his toned chest. I lay on top of him our lips locked and wildly exploring each others' mouths with our tongues. I ran my tongue down from his mouth, Along form his chest and stopped lifting his cock gently out of his boxers with my hands. He laughed softly with glee as I licked my lips hungrily and encouraged his rocket to stand up taller... He moaned quiet at first and then louder as I prepared him for anal sex. He straddled me eagerly and slammed his rigid phallus into my crack rhythmically until he withdrew, I sighed as I jizzed uncontrollably moments before he did. We panted like dogs in the heat and then walked stiffly up to the bedroom where we swiftly feel asleep beside each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mycroft has a new phone which has instant messaging~have fun... Prompt by g0!1faye**

* * *

**I was really excited when Mycroft said he'd bought a new mobile, because that meant there would be his old one for work and just this new one for us.**

**this is what happened...  
**

I was at the office late again... Mycroft was abroad on business, Sherlock had refused to help because it wasn't interesting enough and Donovan and Anderson had been bickering so much, like a badly married couple (I should know!).

So I retreated to my office and filled the folders back in the cabinet again. I sat down heavily and remembered what Mycroft had said to me a couple weeks before "Gregory I will be back if nothing untoward...happens, I'll be back before you know it." Think about Myc made my heart swell and my nose stung with numbness like someone had punched me. I felt a pang of sadness wash over me and then I heard Donovan and Anderson leave. now it was just me, Dimmock and a couple others in the entire building... I needed someone to make my day better than it was turning out at this point.

I texted Mycroft. **_Mycroft_. I need your help. GL** No doubt he was probably on the private jet winging his way back but, I needed help and I needed it now. Just thinking of him made my mind race with deliciously dark and dirty thoughts... Of how he was so masterful in every situation...How he was such a gentleman and yet so icy to everyone else. I felt my phone vibrate on the desk and rose my head out of my folded arms. _**Yes, Gregory. I would love to help you. What's you're problem? MH **_I looked down into my crotch my trousers now fit to bursting and shamelessly took a dick pic. Mycroft replied almost simultaneously to me sending the photo. _**Oh, dear. I seem to have that affect on you don't I... ring me. MH** _I sighed. He couldn't have made me happier if he'd tried. Hands fumbling for my zip, I undid my trousers and speed called Myc balancing my mobile between my shoulder.

He answered his voice as sweet and commanding as I remembered "Oh you've gotten yourself in quite a pickle, haven't you... How far have you gotten? I answered a squeak like a hamster frequently evident in my voice "I'm erect so much it hurts, for you Myc..." I heard him sigh as he felt the same evidently. "Make yourself comfortable Gregory...That's an order!, Now I've undone my buttons and I want you to imagine what I will do to you tonight... Office work is soo boring and you wouldn't believe how much I miss you, Gregory" I heard my voice catch in my throught and it was tinged with thick blatant arousal... "Tell me Myc? Please..." I begged feeling as if a rocket had ignited in my soul as my pupils blew wide in dilation...

He laughed naughtily and continued where he had left off with me savoring after every word he spoke "Start to coax it harder... I'm with you all the way..." I polished my rod vigorously as Mycroft commented "I'm going to save a car today and ride a Detective Inspector...Namely you, Gregory! I growled deeply without a thought other than Mycroft. and shakily reported to my master "I..I'm nearly ready, Myc! He answered like a guardian angel "...So prove it to me,Gregory... and don't get any on your trousers!"

That tipped me over it alright. Panting harshly I grabbed a wad of tissues from the box on my desk just in time as my tank emptied into the wad of tissues. I let out a sigh of pleasure and relief. Mycroft said "I'm done too now, Gregory. I will be back in less than two hours. Don't worry about the cases, just go home. You need to rest. I'll see you there."


	7. Chapter 7

**"Something else to love..." I, Mycroft Edwin Holmes had never imagined that I would be in a relationship with anyone and I'd always assumed it was the work but now Gregory Lestrade had moved in with me and I found myself sitting in the kitchen with no worlds to save talking to Gregory...**

"I can't really describe it very well but I'll try to the best of my abilities." Gregory nodded understandingly as I carried on "I think we need...Something else to love..." I stopped as I wasn't sure what to say next. Gregory smiled the widest and brightest grin I had ever seen, then he said "Sooo, what like adopting a child." I must have looked comically confused because then Gregory lent forward across the table and kissed my forehead "I was only teasing... What about a pet?

I regained my composure. "Yes, a pet. How do you feel about dogs, then Gregory? He looked at me and commented "They're good for protection,loyalty and altogether family pets... What type of dog?"

I answered Gregory's question in musing "I was thinking maybe a medium sized dog, a Golden Retriever, perhaps...Or maybe a Labrador?

Gregory looked as if I'd awakened a memory..."I remember my friend had a Labrador cross Lurcher called Maxine. I always felt sorry for her because she'd been bred on a puppy farm then she'd ended up in kennels because her owners' couldn't cope. "She's too rambunctious..." "The kids are worried, she's too rough when she's excited..." she was adopted by my friend, Micky at fifteen which is quite old for a dog... She was always wary of who was behind her...I think it was because of her tail... The kennels said it was probably shut in a door or something. She became snappy if you touched near her tail without letting her identify you but, she got better and became a happy family dog."

He continued looking up at me, saying "I'd love to adopt a dog as long as it's happy and complete all medical and background checks... Other then that it will a great addition to us."

Damn Gregory's smile and abundant happiness was contagious. found myself grinning dopilly as I cleared the dishes from the remainder of the lunch we'd been having, and agreed "So that's it then we can look for a reputable breeder or kennels tomorrow... What do you think about the name Zephyr?

Gregory got up and returned the place-mats back into the drawer. "It means whirlwind, doesn't it? I added "Yes, more than a breath of fresh air. That sums up a dog or puppy don't you think?

Gregory eyes sparkled as he answered me "Oh, of course it does Myc..."


	8. Chapter 8

**I had a week or two when I didn't need to go work because I was owed time off, so I had agreed to go with Mycroft to adopt or buy a dog. **

**We had already said it was going to be strengthening for our relationship as we both agreed we needed something else to love...**

Mycroft looked at me beaming and I was slightly alarmed to the fact he was wearing a shirt **without a tie**. "If we are going to kennels to look at excitable puppies it would be absurd to wear a tie... Mycroft commented reading my expression. "I...ok Myc, just I think you still look proper without a tie but, it's a bit of a surprise" I laughed like a smitten idiot and Mycroft grabbed a book from the study about "Dogs:Buying, Breeding and everything important" as he walked out to the Merc which was waiting in the immaculately tidy graveled driveway.

The family who owned the puppy kennels had three Labradors was moving to back to Argentina, and had sold their other two bitches already leaving one rambunctious male chocolate Lab who had the kennel name "Celtic Star". He approached Mycroft inquisitively and Mycroft let him sniff around until he'd gotten to know us for a bit. I was looking at the breeder certificates and the things that belonged to the dog, a lead , a basic basket, food and some toys. "Oh, Gregory look.." said Mycroft in an awed tone. "He's fallen asleep..." We went back with insane happiness spread throughout in our bodies that day...

Later on Zephyr seemed to like his new name as I called it repeatedly to train him for its sound, we'd put his bed in a corner in the hallway with his lead draped across the hat stand. Some of his toys were near his bed and he seemed to love how big the garden was. Mycroft was playing tug-o-war with him in the garden as I sat down on the bench. Mycroft had told me of Redbeard, Sherlock's childhood canine companion and how Sherlock had almost never let him go near Redbeard at all, but seeing him play with Zephyr was the cutest sight imaginable. I put down my book and joined in. Zephyr was bounding around with the rope bone hanging lopsided out his mouth as Mycroft playfully tried to block his path, I came up behind Zephyr as he turned around and collided with Mycroft. We collapsed in a heap with Zephyr who had decided that he'd had enough and just sat down, panting. Mycroft and I laughed stroking him and both feeling like this couldn't have gone any better.

I went inside briefly to fetch a bowl of water from the kitchen for Zephyr, and then sat down beside Mycroft on the bench. "This day will never be triumphed by any others" Mycroft added softly in my ear. "Mmmhm, I don't think it will..." I answered as I dozed beside him on the bench."


	9. Chapter 9

**Prepare yourselves for Teen!Mystrade, with helpful advice from Communionimrod-**

***Ding-dong!,Ding-dong!* **"Hang on, I'm coming! I hollered walking briskly from the living room to the front door. I felt a little silly, as I hadn't worn this suit since my cousin's wedding... I pulled the door open and was greeted by the immaculately dressed 17 year old Mycroft Holmes. My Boyfriend. He said cheerily "Evening Gregory, are you ready?" His eyes showed his happiness sparkling as he said those words. I took a breath, and replied "I'll just get my coat, knowing the normal irregularity of the British weather. I commented as I grabbed a jacket from the stand in the hallway. Mycroft chuckled a little at the comment about British weather adding "true, Gregory, true."

and with that we went outside and got into the Merc. Mycroft was never seen without apart from the umbrella he had in his right hand. I awkwardly tried to make a conversation in the car... "Soo, do you like James Bond then?" Mycroft smiled and turned to face me "Of course, I have seen most of the films albeit this one...Skyfall was it? I answered Yeah, that's it..." quite spellbound that Myc was hesitant about the new movies' details. Normally he would recommend what we did together by through research into the Myriad subjects about what ever it would be himself.

There's a massive queue at the cinema to to the kiosk, but as I suspect an usher states "Mr. Holmes and Mr. Lestrade?, Right this way please." Leading us to front row seats at the screening of Skyfall in cinema 1. I turn to Mycroft. I needn't say anything. He smiles and the lights dim down as the trailers start...

When Silva has James tied to a chair I yawn as it's getting late, and slide my arm around Mycroft slowly. He doesn't even flinch but I think he knows because even in the dark I see his mouth turn up into a smiley- smirk at the corner.

Finally as the credits roll on Mycroft disappears in the direction of the gents, I thought about waiting but his text appears as soon as I turn my phone on. _**No-one in here but me, Gregory...-MH **_My breath hitches a little. I pull open the door and slip inside. All the urinals aren't being used and there is nobody in the stalls, but one... "Myc?" I call out shakily.

"I'm in the last one, Gregory." I open the door of the stall Mycroft is in. He's chosen well, as the disabled cubicle is the only one which has a no gap under the door. His three piece suit is terrible at hiding the erection he's sporting, and I'm semi-hard just seeing him like this.

He takes off his shirt folding it and neatly hanging it across the handrail until he's standing there with his shirt off, his trousers slumped by his feet. I've done exactly the same. He approaches masterfully and grasps my head to pull me close into an amazingly passionate kiss, and then he glances down after we break for a breather. I'm definitely full hard now. He chuckles looking down glancing back up and then he licks his lips.

"My... I think it hurts too much. Help?" I suggest playing impatiently with the elastic on my Lonsdale boxers. He nods. Sitting on the toilet lid he beckons sexily with his right hand- as for once, his umbrella is propped up against the handrail.

I am standing close to him propelled by instict alone, He takes himself in hand and then me. I lick his hard shaft and he moans quietly stroking until he can do the same then, his breath hitches and he points down ordering "You've got to finish..." I'm ready as I take him in my cupped hands kneeling, he comes and I feel the sticky substances fill my mouth... He smiles in complete happiness. "Good boy!, now swallow." I do as he says, feeling his liquid slip down my throught.

Now he puts his shirt back on. I feel my dick pulse as he stands there getting ready. "Myc? I'm gonna need to get off soon or we'll get locked in the cinema..." He shakes his head mischievously "Nonsense, Gregory. We came in at three in the afternoon and we will leave soon enough... And as to getting you off..." He kneels almost ready but, I can't hold back anymore... I gasp "Ohhhh!" as my orgasm rips through me and into Myc's mouth. His eyes balloon wide and he almost chokes. "Hah,Hah!" then he swallows with an almighty gulp. I'm shocked and worried "OMFG, Myc I'm so sorry! I just..." He puts his hand up to stop me talking then he dresses me.

He walks out of the cubicle as if nothing has happened out of the ordinary and drinks water from the fountain outside the cinema. After he's finished drinking he speaks "That was one thing I didn't count on...How rapid fire you were. I know for next time though Gregory. I smile and as usual his Merc. comes around t pick us up right on cue.


End file.
